Janissary Corps
History The Janissary Corps were founded upon a simple, albeit expensive principle. In learning from the past, we will be the best prepared for the future. An endeavour TriOptimum could get behind, for more than the obvious reasons. Orman Savid was a veteran mercenary with experience in more than a few corporate arenas, and an appreciation for intelligent warfare. Vaughan Mehrik was an accomplished scholar and a daring mind with great ambition to become an influential figure on his homeplanet Hieronymus IV and elsewhere. Mehrik's concept was simple. The Janissaries had served the Sultans of the past as a new breed of soldier, capable of operating independently and with a deadly force that could be turned in a multitude of directions. The Janissary Corp would take advantage of what augmentation had to offer, with highly trained militarized post-humans lead by officers who could help to further coordinate their efforts via uplink. The concept was agreeable, but it was up to Orman Savid just how they would be trained in a way that was evocative of the Janissaries of old. Savid and Mehrik developed the solution together, fostering a "warrior culture" amongst the Janissaries that would function to provide an additional means of bonding and add a ritualized layer to their training. Detractors of the project dismissed it as unecessary, but the Janissary culture that was fostered seemed wildly successful. When asked after the tactic, Mehrik was very pleased, stating that he believed that an effective fighting force was based around more than simple necessity or a paycheck, it was about fostering a sense of fraternity that would create the kind of loyalty that some corporate entities woefully lacked. Drinking the Kool-Aid Mehrik's efforts met with great success, and within a decade Orman Savid had helped train the first Legion, which would in turn assist in the training of those that would follow. Mehrik himself, although not a combatant, had embraced his own warrior culture with a fervor that gave even Supreme Commander Savid pause, as one of the two that had helped foster the Janissaries, it seemed to him that Mehrik was buying into the hype. His arrogance came through in everything he did, even costing them a few research deals on weaponry because Mehrik was convinced their own scientists could do better. TriOp's liason held several private meetings with Savid to try to determine what would come of Mehrik's increasingly erratic behavior. It was beginning to infect his men with the same arrogance. They had been trained to adapt, but that adaptation did not mean that orders from the Supreme Commander or even the Liason could be ignored. It went against the purpose of the Janissary Corps. In their arrogance, they sought to become something they weren't. Unfortunately, Mehrik took notice of these private meetings, and held a meeting of his own amongst the commanders that would listen to him. He determined that the Janissaries were too great a fighting force to server underneath the boot of a corporation such as Tri-Optimum. They were famed for their blunders. The association was embarassing. Mehrik and his commanders would not stand for this. Just as Supreme Commander Savid's ship left the Tharsis Primary cluster on Hieronymus IV, Mehik ordered an attack on TriOptimum's planetary headquarters. Unprepared for an attack from the Janissaries of all, who had been dubbed the protectors of the planet, the cluster was destroyed, the unshielded wreckage falling victim to the harsh storms that sometimes raged in the atmosphere of the planet. There were no survivors beyond those Supreme Commander Savid was transporting. After contacting his superiors, the Liason had no choice. He had to declare the rebelling legions as rogues. Mehrik had fled with them, and with his blessing they raided systems throughout the sector for several years before assassins caught up to him and his commanders and ended their rebellion. The rogue Janissaries that survived were rounded up. Officers were executed, while the militarized posthumans were sold into service with organizations such as the CCS, NCR or even the Baade Syndicate, with stipulations primarily centering around congregation and representation. The events surrounding Mehrik's defection and the piracy committed by the rogue Janissaries became known as the Peculiar Incident due in great part to the reasoning behind it. Profit could be understood. Issues of morality even. But a rebellion born from a sense of pride imbued by a manufactured corporate culture? It was simply bizarre. Picking up the Pieces With the Peculiar Incident over, it has been left to Supreme Commander Orman Savid to make something happen with what is left of the Janissary Corps. Rather than eliminate them entirely, TriOptimum has seen an opportunity for profit in the downsizing of the Corps. In their time as rogues, they had amassed a reputation for terror, and perhaps the company could put this to good use. Military Overview Janissary Forces were typically deployed en-masse, with the standard number of personnel deployed per operation numbering just above 10,000, organized into Legions. Five Legions existed prior to the peculiar incident. Of that 10,000, over 70% were militarized posthumans being commanded by augmented officers throughout the chain of command. Additionally, every Janissary fighting force was accompanied by a large contingent of support staff to maintain the fighting force and handle the logistics of their deployment. In this, each force of Janissaries deployed was to a certain extent self-sufficient. Given the capacity for adaptation that characterized Janissary fighting forces, they were viewed with unease by allies of the Corps and TriOp. All of this was prior to the Peculiar Incident. Now the Janissaries are a shadow of their former selves, with only two legions existing at half strength. Orman Savid is currently negotiating the formation of one final legion composed of the remaining members. TriOptimum is yet to approve the proposal. Category:Corporation Category:Janissary Category:About